Socucius Ergalla
Socucius Ergalla is a Breton Agent residing in the seaside village of Seyda Neen. He is the head of the Census and Excise in Vvardenfell. He provided the Nerevarine's release papers which the Nerevarine had to give to Sellus Gravius before leaving the offices. One of his tax collectors, Processus Vitellius, went missing and was subsequently found dead by the Nerevarine. He also offers training in Acrobatics, Light Armor, and Sneak. Interactions Report to Caius Cosades Bring a pack to Caius Cosades in Balmora. Death of a Taxman Investigate the death of a tax collector in Seyda Neen. Dialogue "I'm fine, thank you. What can I do for you?" :Imperial Legion "The Imperial legion provides security for the Census and Excise Offices here in Seyda Neen. The troopers you see here are assigned to guard duty here. And the troopers outside, in Seyda Neen, they're guards -- officers of the law." :Morrowind "Yes. This is Morrowind. You're in the Census and Excise Offices in the port of Seyda Neen, in Vvardenfell District of the province of Morrowind." Death of a Taxman murder of Processus Vitellius "Murdered? What a waste. Processus was a good man. I had been wondering why we hadn't heard from him in a few days. Still, these are dangerous times we live in, and these sorts of things will happen. Did you happen to find the tax money he had collected? I hate to be so callous, but I do have a job to do." ::Yes, I found 200 on his body. "You did? How odd that he was murdered but not robbed. Your honesty is appreciated, I can tell you that. I won't forget this, . In fact, if you're looking for some money for yourself, I'd like to see the murderer of Processus punished. Killing an Emperor's tax collector is punishable by death. Find this murderer, bring him to justice, and the Census and Excise Office will pay you 500 ." :::murder of Processus Vitellius "Hope you bring that murderer to justice soon." ::::(After killing the murderer, Foryn Gilnith) ::::murder of Processus Vitellius "I heard you had been asking around about his murder. I'm glad to see this matter brought to its completion. Here's your reward, . Good to see there are still some citizens who understand their loyalty to our Emperor." :::::murder of Processus Vitellius "Quite a shame. He was a good man, and a loyal servant to the Emperor." ::No, he didn't have anything on him. "No? It figures, I suppose. Well, thank you for letting me know what happened." Trivia *Socucius is one of few characters with unique spoken dialogue in . *Socucius is voiced by Wes Johnson, who voices the Imperials and Imperial Guards in . *"Socucius Ergalla" is an online nickname often used by Ken Rolston, the lead designer of Morrowind. Gallery Ken Rolston.jpg|Socucius Ergalla bears a strong resemblance to Ken Rolston. Appearances * cs:Socucius Ergalla de:Socucius Ergalla es:Socucius Ergalla fr:Socucius Ergalla pl:Socucius Ergalla ru:Сокуциус Эргалла uk:Сокуціус Ергалла Category:Morrowind: Seyda Neen Characters Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:Morrowind: Census and Excise Members